LEGO Divergent Series: The Video Game
LEGO Divergent Series: The Video Game is a video-game created by LEGO, based on the Divergent Series by Veronica Roth. The game has characters, levels and themes based on the series. Levels Divergent The Faction Test *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tris Prior (Reflection) *It is time for the city's youth to partake in the Faction Test. Capture The Flag *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tobias "Four" Eaton, Christina, Will, Al *Bosses: Peter (4 hearts), Molly (3 hearts) *Dauntless are divided in a game of capture the flag. The Four Fears *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tobias "Four" Eaton *In order to train for the simulation test which will decide everything, Four takes Tris into his fear landscape. The Simulation Test *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tobias "Four" Eaton *It is time for the simulation test, and Tris must face her fears before revealing her status as Divergent. Attack On Abnegation *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Caleb Prior, Marcus Eaton, Peter, Tobias "Four" Eaton *Bosses: Tobias "Four" Eaton (4 hearts), Jeanine Matthews (4 hearts) *Erudite have most of Dauntless under their control, and plan on overthrowing Abnegation and taking over. Insurgent The Amity Farm *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tobias "Four" Eaton, Caleb Prior *Bosses: Edgar (3 hearts) *Hiding at the Amity farms, Tris and Four find themselves on the run once more. The Candor Courts *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tobias "Four" Eaton, Uriah, Christina *Bosses: Eric (4 hearts) *Tris and Four reunite with the other Dauntless in Candor territory, although Eric and other traitors attack. House Flies *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Natalie Prior, Tobias "Four" Eaton *Jeanine puts Tris through the Divergent tests in order to unlock the secrets of an ancient box. The City Crumbles *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tris Prior (Reflection) *Bosses: Jeanine Matthews (4 hearts) *Tris teams up with Tris in order to find peace with herself and defeat Jeanine. The Message *Playable Characters: Tris Prior, Tris Prior (Reflection), Tobias "Four" Eaton, Uriah, Evelyn, Christina *Bosses: Max (3 hearts) *Tris must succeed in her final test to open the Box, while the others attack the Erudite headquarters. Characters Tris Prior *Double Jump *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines in "Divergent" Tris Prior (Reflection) *Double Jump Tobias "Four" Eaton *Strength *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines in "Divergent" Christina *Double Jump *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines Will *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines Al *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines Caleb Prior *Gun *Can use Erudite machines Marcus Eaton *Gun *Can use Abenegation machines Peter *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines Uriah *Gun *Strength *Can use Dauntless machines Natalie Prior *Double Jump *Can use Abnegation machines *Gun Evelyn *Double Jump *Gun Molly *Double Jump *Gun Jeanine Matthews *Double Jump *Mind Control *Attack with notepad *Can use Erudite machines Edgar *Gun Eric *Gun *Strength *Can use Dauntless machines Max *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines Andrew Prior *Gun *Can use Abnegation machines Jack Kang *Can use Candor machines Johanna *Can use Amity machines Tori Wu *Gun *Can use Dauntless machines Edith Prior *Can go through solid objects, being a hologram *Double Jump *Flight Differences from the films *During the simulations, Tris' reflection helps her on most occasions where it is present. During a few of the simulations, Four is there as Tris' ally, although it is unknown whether he is real or not. *When Tris throws a knife at Jeanine, it takes off her hand and pins it to one of the monitors. While Tris and the others escape, Jeanine manages to get the knife out of her hand and reattaches her hand to her arm. *Tris and Caleb's parents are absent from the game, aside from one of Tris' simulation tests where she must save her mother inside a burning floating house. Their mother and father are both unlockable characters in free-play, however, which leaves out their deaths, implying that in-game they survived or were already dead. *When Max gets shot, he flies apart, as opposed to simply dying. However, it can be assumed that he died in the game as well, as he is not seen recovering after exploding. *Tris' apparent death is not seen in the game, nor the deaths of other Divergents. In the game, Tris appears to be the only Divergent to ever do the tests to unlock the Box, being 100% Divergent. *Jeanine's death is not seen and the last we see of Jeanine is her being arrested and taken away, which means that either she was killed off-screen or nobody killed her and she lived her life as a prisoner. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games